The chronicles of yuzón
by Firefist420
Summary: This story is kinda like a screen play so when a specific character is talking there name will in parentheses.


Long ago on the outer rim planet of reptillos there lived a reptilian warrior like race known the qahnarrin . The qahnarrin are known throughout the galaxy they are known for being ruthless conquers and noble warriors . Among the qahnarrin is one warrior that the elders call yuzón beyn ( the demonic scorn in the qahnarrin language ) yuzón is the youngest warrior of the qahnarrin people. He has slain many warrior on the field of battle. He has slayed many clones and jedi younglings after each kill he takes the fallen enemy's eyes and weapons as a trophies . His way of honoring a fallen adversarie . However the life of a warlord is not always as glamorous as it seems there are times when a warrior must do dishonorable things which can result in heavy casualties and disastrous consequences. The story of yuzón beyn is one such story.

Reptillos August 23 1575 bby 12:30 pm the battle of blackblood canyon

The smell of burning flesh and stagnant blood permeated the air of the battlefield as the sound of swords clashing and bullets flying around. The battle has claimed the lives of many qahnarrin warriors and many more vrybath monks . The qahnarrin and the vrybath have hated eachother for countless centuries they have engaged in many violent battles over the past 10'000 years . Neither side giving or gaining an inch

In this current battle the qahnarrin have the upper hand they have chased the majority of the vrybath monk into the blackblood canyon. And with the ruthless leadership of yuzón beyn it looks like the qahnarrin will finally exterminate the vrybath race . It is at this point that the pressure and grief that yuzón has kept bottled up finally bubbles over . The reason yuzón's grief has finally bubbled over is because his younger brother was run through with a vrybathian death lance . As yuzón held his dying brother in his arms something in his mind snapped he let the anger the hated consume him mind body and soul. He buried his brother and than procedded to slaughter every last week vrybath in the canyon he was blood drunk . He slayed every warrior that got in his way even his owe men fell to his blades . When the dust settled and the scremes of pain and anguish went quiet only two warriors remained in the canyon. Yuzón beyn was the last qahnarrin in the canyon and vagon shadowwhawk in the last surviving vrybath in the canyon. As the two great warrior faced off the engage in a brief conversation as is the qahnarrin dueling custom.

( yuzón beyn )

You vile bird your race of pathetic killed my brother and now i will get my revenge for all those qahnarrin that died today. I will use every ounce of my skills to kill you and the rest of your useless race .

( vagon shadowwhawk )

You can try youngling but as long as i draw breath i will protect my race from your war of extermination. I swear it on the bones and spirits of my ancestors. Now enough talk lets fight .

Both warriors took there stance and drew there swords . They charged at each other neither warrior giving an inch . They slashed and stabbed lunged and parryed . There battle raged on for hours until finally yuzón beheaded vagon with a graceful backwards slash of his mighty swords . As the body of his fallen enemy laid on the cold bloody ground . Yuzón beyn had sudden urge to go on a revenge fueled rampage against the qahnarrins and the vrybaths . He swore revenge on the vrybaths for the death of me f his younger brother and he swore revenge on his own people for starting the conflict that killed his brother and the rest of his family. The young qahnarrin buried his fallen adversarie, picked up his blades and left the battlefield with one thing on his mind hate fueled revenge four the countless deaths of his people in this pointless war . As yuzón left the battlefield a dark presence loomed over him . If he were to follow the path of revenge he would become something that qahnarrins both fear and honor . He will become a beynkest ( a scornful tempest ) in the ancient times a qahnarrin that became consumed by there hate , anger , and malicious intent and when that happens they become beynkest a being that radiates the dark side and carries the weight of wrath on there shoulders. A beynkest is treated like a vengeful god among the qahnarrin people they are fear and revered . In the history of the qahnarrin people there has only been one beynkest that one warrior was hailed as the god of war among the qahnarrin people. He was a powerful sith lord in his time he wielded a lightsaber of emmence power . He slayed many warriors with his blood red saber. This warrior's name wad kentaro beyn the founder of the beyn warrior clan . Kentaro beyn was hailed as a demigod in his life time he led the qahnarrin into battle after battle and amassed victory after victory. He was known for exterminating the ancient ymelk and grylop races single handily. It is said upon his death that he vowed to be reincarnated at a time when his people needed him most. And the current qahnarrin elders all agree that yuzón beyn is the reincarnation of kentaro beyn .

August 30th Tuesday 1575 bby 11:35 am bareton city the capital city of vrybaths

As terror and blood ran through streets of bareton a malicious aura began to consume yuzón beyn . As yuzón slice through vrybath after vrybath The spirit of his brother came rushing to the front of his mind . As the soul of his brother cheered on this malicious massacre some other present came rushing to the front of yuzón's mind it was the numerous spirits of the men he has lost through out his numerous battles they all tryed make him stop his violent massacure his mind filled with the violent protests of his fallen comrades. This only fueled his rage even more as his bloodlust finally consumed his sanity he used the force in a fit of pure rage he killed an innocent vrybathian child with a blast of black fire and with this attrocity he finally lost his mind he slashed left and right killing all in his path men , women , children , the sick , the elderly it didn't matter he was a typhoon of blood gore and steel he decimated the capital city within the course of 2 hours . Every last vrybath in the city was dead all slaughtered before the hands of yuzón beyn . 24 After the bareton slaughter yuzón regained his sanity and relized what he had done and when he saw the carnage of his massicure the burned charred bodies of countless vrybaths the rivers of there rancid blue blood the fires of hated raging around the city . Yuzón felt pride over the tremendous slaughter and carnage. He felt as if he avenged his brothers death but even with the feeling of pride he also felt tremendous shame about killing many vrybathian children.

( yuzón beyn )

I swear upon the blood of the qahnarrin people that i will desimate these vile repugnant birds for all the crimes I condemn them to the horror of my rage my wrath and my pride .

Meanwhile on the planet of couruscant . In the jedi grand hall The jedi council members have decided to hold a meeting to decide what to do about the vrybathian massacure. The dark side has been on the rise on the planet of reptillos. With reptillos being a planet normally enveloped in the protective grace of the lightside if it was consumed by the darkside than the force will become unbalanced and unforced which in turn could make the jedi weaker .

( master yoda )

To reptillos we send an envoy we must . If this disturbance continues the darkside will rise it will .

( mace windu )

True master yoda . However the vrybathians are not the native people of reptillos they started the conflict between themselves and the qahnarrins if anything we should send a battalion of clones to reptillos to help the native qahnarrins evict the invading vrybaths from reptillos.

( master obi wan )

Master windu if we were to do that the vrybaths would completely leave the republic and support the separatist movement in the war which could prove disastrous for the clone army and the jedi order itself. And we could also risk the safety of many innocent civilians by sending a battalion of clones to reptillos. I suggest we send two jedi to the planet to investigate the massicure that has been brought to the attention of the council.

( master ki-adi-mundi )

I agree with obi wan but which two jedi should we send to investigate the massicure. With most jedi off on different planets fight the droid army we are short on available jedi . Even 90 % of the council are engaged in the war . The only jedi we have available are myself , master kit fisto , master yoda , master windu , and yourself.

( master fisto )

I volunteer myself and my padawan kentaro savage to go to reptillos and investigate the incident. We can be there in exactly 4 days . Assuming We don't get attacked by any separatist cruisers. I do think that we should bring along at least 20 clones for back up.

( kentaro savage )

I agree with master fisto if we bring some clone troopers along with us we can cover more ground while we investigate the incident. Also if the rumors of a sith warrior terrorizing reptillos the clones could help us subdue this mysterious warrior that the vrybaths reported to the council.

( nash caligari )

I believe we should alert the other vrybathian settlements on reptillos. If the other settlements are unaware of the bareton massicure then they wont be able to prepare for a similar event that may happen at another vrybathian city.

( master plo koon )

Well put young caligari and young kentaro . I suggest you two young padawans and master fisto take 15 well armed arc troopers to reptillos with you .

( master yoda )

Its agreed to reptillos master fisto and padawans will go .

Meanwhile on reptillos.

As yuzón beyn maskes his way back to his home village. Yuzón happened across an old jedi base in the deserts of reptillos. Knowing that weapons and other supplies could reside in the abandoned outpost . Yuzón decides to break down the door and take what ever might be useful for his conquest of revenge.

( yuzón beyn )

Hmmmm lots of supplies here . Armor, medicine, weapons, and an old starfighter that looks very operational.

As yuzón pawed through the supplies he discovered two weapons that will truly make him feard on the battlefield two curved griped sith lightsabers abandoned by a dead sith warrior many years ago . Yuzón picked up both lightsabers and activated them . As the Crimson blades appeared yuzón felt a very malicious dark pressure take form behind him . He turned around to see a kaleash warrior walk towards the abandoned outpost. Yuzón took his stance and charged at the masked warrior. Then came the the hissing noise of lightsabers clashing. Both warrior were giving there all in this fight but it was clear that yuzón had the upper hand he backed the kaleashian warrior into a corner he destroyed the lightsaber in the warriors left hand and kicked the lightsaber out of the warriors right hand . As the kaleashian warrior lay defeated on the hot black sand of the reptillos desert with yuzón about to make the killing blow . His honor took over he sheathed his lightsabers and allowed the kaleashian warrior to stand to his feet and pick up his lightsaber . And with that honorable action the battle resumed neither warrior backing down it was clear that the kaleashian warrior better techniques and strength but it was clear yuzón had limitless potential and he was faster than the kaleashian warrior. With the battle looked like it was going to be a stallmate both warriors sheathed there sabers and procedded to have a lengthy discussion.

( kaleashian warrior )

You have skills youngling and its clear you understand how to use the force in a combat situation . But your use of the force is clumsy and unbalanced you need a powerful master to train you and hone your skills. I suggest that you become my apprentice. What do you say youngling.

( yuzón beyn )

Tell me your name first and why you want me as your apprentice than i will decide if i walk away from you or become your apprentice. And by the way my name is not youngling its yuzón beyn .

( grevious )

My name is grevious grand warrior of the kaleash people and leader of the sith assassination squad . Its my job to find and kill jedi and its also my job to find force sensitive children and convert them to the darkside or kill them if they refuse the darkside. So far i have killed 23 jedi knights and converted there padawans to the darkside. And my master gave me permission to find my own apprentice so that i may train them to become the next great great sith assassin. I have the authority to take my apprentice to the plantet of minotaura to allow them to construct there own lightsaber . So yuzón what do you say will you join me our continue your path as a vengeful daemon.

( yuzón beyn )

Yes master grevious ill join you on the condition you help me exterminate the vrybathian people so i can get revenge for their atrocities against my people. I want to destroy there race there culture there home planet i want to erase them from the history of the galaxy. I want them to nothing but a distant memory. I want to hunt down and slay every last vrybath in the universe. Those vile birds need to pay for the sins they have committed against my people.

( grevious )

I see that you have the heart of a true warrior you let your hate your venengeance your pride fuel you . I agree to your conditions my young apprentice. Now with this matter settled lets go to the next vrybathian city so we can continue this revenge fueled slaughter of yours.

And with the agreement between qahnarrin youngling and kahleashian warlord settled. The two sith warriors made tracks to the vrybathian city of crandontis . A slightly smaller city compared to the city of bareton. The vrybathian people of crandontis are unaware of he tremendous slaughter in the city of bareton. The slaughter of bareton was a tremendous form of revenge for all the atrocities that the vrybaths have committed over the past six millennia. Between the slave trafficking , the drug running , and the gun smuggling these vile bird like warriors deserve there fate.

Meanwhile in the ruins of bareton a jedi gunship lands on the smoldering remains of the once great vrybathian capital. The jedi have to reptillos to investigate the ominous rise in darkside energy and they are also have come to investigate the bloody slaughter of the vrybathian people and the destruction of there capital city of bareton.

( master fisto )

Who or what could have done this . It's horrible whoever did this killed everyone who inhabited this city they even killed innocent children. These bodies are burned rotted and gutted. Whoever did this has no reguard for life or mercy even a sith warrior wouldn't burn someone alive . Whoever did this must pay for their atrocities . Even considering the fact that vrybathian people have committed atrocities of there own the vrybathian children are innocent and they didnt derserve this . Clone trooper 345788 , Clone trooper 567845 , and Clone trooper 234562 Please bury the dead so that thier souls may rest .

( ct 345788 , ct 567845 , ct 234562 )

Yes sir general fisto we will bury the dead immediately.

( kentaro savage )

Master fisto im senseing that the qahnarrin who did this left the city three days ago there darkside enegry is directly west of our current position. But there is a problem.

( master fisto )

Whats the problem kentaro. Im senseing a strange pressure westbof here aswell but its clouded . I feel the pressure of two sith warriors one qahnarrin and one unknown warrior.

( kentaro savage )

Its general grevious hes with the qahnarrin who slaughtered this entire city . I can sense that they are heading to the city of crandontis and they are a half days ride from crandontis. I suggest we send a signal to the crandontis military outpost and warn them that two sith warriors are rideing towards the city walls . That way there might be a chance of survival for the cities inhabitants .

( master fisto )

If its general grevious than I suggest we get back in the gunship and fly as fast as we can to the city of crandontis. Assuming we can get there in time to prepare an ambush for grevious and the qahnarrin warrior that accompanies him .

( nash caligari )

With all do respect master fisto I advice heavily against that course of action.i agree with kentaro's idea I think we should use the com link and send a signal to the city of a crandontis it would be a wiser idea if we have the vrybathian military of crandontis waiting for the arrival of the two warriors that way we can fly the gunship and land behind grevious and the qahnarrin warrior and have an overwhelming chance of outnumbering them .

( master fisto )

That does sound like a good idea but im not sure if the extra support of the vrybathian military would give us enough chance to defeat grevious and a qahnarrin sith warrior but if the way of the force is guiding your instincts my young apprentice than I'll follow the those instincts. CT 123121 raise the comm and send a warning signal to crandontis. Warn them that two sith warriors are heading for there city and they will be in roughly 13 hours. And also tell them that these warriors destroyed the city of Bareton.

Meanwhile in the desert outside the city of crandontis two lone warrior rode towards a bloody battle. With the thought of battle on his mind yuzón readed himself spirituality and mentally. He look onward towards the horizon over the sandunes stood the city of crandontis a vrybathian city of technological and military advances. Slightly smaller than the capital city of Bareton but no less majestic. Soon the city will no the fear and anguish of being destroyed. Just like those putrid vile vrybathian dumbasses who struck fear and anguish into the qahnarrin city of crotrople during the vrybathian inqustion 125 years ago.

( yuzón beyn )

Soon master grevious we will be at the city of crandontis and then i can show you my full power and my full potential. I hope that my latest conquest shows that it was a great decision taking me as your apprentice. I will destroy that city and i will slaughter every last vrybath in that city . Even the children will fear my wrath .

( general grevious )

Im sure that this conquest will bring a very malicious joy to my wrathful spirit. And im sure that the sight of your full power and potential will please me my young apprentice. Lets in research the speed of our hover bikes i wanna be to city gates by nightfall. And ready your lightsaber i sense three jedi flying towards us there coming from the west and they will be landing near us in exactly 35 minutes. Lets hide the bikes behind those rocks . And lets wait for these foolish jedi to arrive and try to challenge us to battle .

Just as grevious and yuzón park there bikes behind the sunbaked rocks and jedi gun ship lands 20 ft from them . The doors of the ship opened and reveled three jedi warriors a master and he's padawans. And behind the jedi stood a small battalion of arc trooper clones .

( master fisto )

You clones stay back me and my padawans will handle this . If it looks like we are losing the fight your have the direct command to blast grevious with everything you got. Lets go kentaro and nash ready your lightsabers and prepare for battle you to take on grevious and ill take on the qahnarrin.

( clone squad )

Yes sir general fisto we will wait until you need our help . And good luck with your battle general.

( kentaro & nash )

Ok master lets stop these warriors so we can avenge the deaths in the city bareton.

With the orders given the jedi draw there sabers and slowly walk towards grevious and yuzón. With every step taken master fisto starts sense an ominous feeling that this battle will end with either grevious or himself dying at the end of a lightsaber.

( general grevious )

if it isn't kit fisto and his pathetic padawans. Kit fisto i would to introduce you to my apprentice yuzón beyn . He was responsible for the destruction bareton. He single handily slaughtered every last vrybath in the wretched city.

( yuzón beyn )

Its a pleasure to meet you kit fisto ive heard many tales of your exploits its going to a tremendous pleasure to be the warrior who finally ends your life and takes your lightsaber.

( kit fisto )

We will see which warrior dies today yuzón. Now prepare for battle young sith warrior it is our destiny to battle one another on this battlefield.

( yuzón beyn )

Yes lets battle this battle will be fun i will enjoy ripping out your guts and using the force to ingulf you in black fire.

And with the conversation over each warrior drew there lightsabers and took there stances .

Yuzón powered up both his crimson sabers and widened his stance

Grevious drew both his sabers and lowerd his arms to his waist and charged at both of fisto's padawans.

Fisto put both hands on the hilt of his blade and charged at yuzón.

Kentaro and nash both drew therew sabers and each of them took a strong defensive stance .

Then came the hissing noise of multiple lightsabers clashings . Yuzón and fisto were evenly matched neither warrior gaining or losing the edge. Yuzón struck high and fitso ducked and backfliped and thrusted his sabers towards yuzón's feet . Yuzón jumped back and did a midair flip and landed behind fisto and slashed at his back. But fisto intisapated that form of attacked. With a slight side step fisto avoided the attack and knocked the Crimson lightsaber out of yuzón's leftand. With yuzón partly disarmed the battle became even more evenly matched. Both continued dodgeing and attacking neither giving and . And then in the final moments of this glorious battle yuzón beyn used the force to break kit fisto back make him fall to his knees and with kit fisto on his knees yuzón beyn landed the final attack with his final attack the great jedi kit fisto died . The last attack yuzón landed sliced fisto's head clean off . At the sight his fallen opponents dead body the young sith warrior felt pride and honor for winning this glorious battle and ending the life of useless warrior who blindly followed the jedi code a useless code that should be abolished and wiped from the face of all history.

( kentaro savage )

Master! Nooooooooooooo! You basterd you killed our master you will pay you filthy qahnarrin.

And with that outburst of pure rage kentaro savage broke free of his battle with grevious and charged at yuzón beyn. Both warriors clashed but the battle was one sided kentaro savage was no match for yuzón beyn. Within a minute of the start of the battle kentaro savage was impailed upon the duel Crimson lightsabers of the great yuzón beyn . Kentaro savage died the moment the blades pierced his heart . And with that battle the great yuzón beyn clamied the life of another jedi . As yuzón sheathed his lightsabers and leaned against a rock he decided to watch the last jedi face grevious all alone .

The battle between nash caligari and general grevious was a spectacular battle nash caligari slashed and stabbed at grevious. It was all grevious could do to avoid the young jedi's attacks . Each attack was well timed and thought out it was like nash caligari was fused with the force both light and dark. With one powerful attack nash caligari slashed at grevious's right arm . The bright green light sabers cleanly cut off grevious's arm . Serverely weakening his attack capabilities. With that attack nash sheathed his lightsabers and made his way back to the gunship. After he delivered a warning to yuzón and grevious.

( nash caligari )

Lets this be known yuzón and grevious i am leaveing this battlefield today out of pity and respect for two powerful warriors but the next i meet you two on the field of battle i will kill you both. And im have a warriors request bury my fallen comrades as a show of honor between warriors.

( yuzón beyn )

Fine I will honor that request one warrior to another and I hope we get a chance to fight eachother eventually nash caligari.

And with the conversation done nash caligari boarded his gunship and left the planet of reptillos with the weight of two deaths upon his shoulders. When he returns to couruscant he will be responsible for relaying the news of his master and his brothers deaths. He knows that it was kentaro's fault that he died but he still feels guilty for not helping him in his battle. He knew that the battle would end with death but he was hoping that he could have at least saved one of his fellow jedi.


End file.
